baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Galileo
Baby Galileo is the twelfth Baby Einstein movie that was Released in August 9, 2003 and released in August 15, 2009. Characters * Galileo The Kangaroo * Galileo's Mom * Wellington The Cow * Misty The Mouse * Beethoven The Giraffe * Nathan The Horse (In A Deleted Scene) * Knee Deep The Frog (In A Deleted Scene) * Betsy The Cow (In A Deleted Scene) * Neptune The Turtle (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Harry The Hippo (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Penelope The Penguin (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Wordsworth The Parrot (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Randy The Raccoon (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Bard The Dragon (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Segments * Galileo The Kangaroo And His Mom look at the endor. * Opening Titles * "All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered,the point is to discover them,Galileo,Galilei. * Galileo The Kangaroo scares Bard gets away with his Blah. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Sky Overture * Spinning UFO Top. * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon. * Music Video: Sun * Galileo The Kangaroo And His Mom wears sunglasses. * Spinning UFO Top. * Randy The Raccoon Tickles Neptune The Turtle. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Clouds * Galileo The Kangaroo And His Mom looks at the geeses. * Spinning UFO Top. * Galileo The Kangaroo And Harry The Hippo watches the birds. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Stars * Galileo The Kangaroo And his Mom watches a shooting star. * Spinning UFO Top. * Wordsworth The Parrot and Penelope The Penguin tries to catch a shooting star. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Moon * Misty The Mouse eats a moon. * Spinning UFO Top. * Misty The Mouse and Galileo's Mom were making cookies. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo were up in the balloons. * Music Video: Planets * Galileo The Kangaroo and Beethoven The Giraffe reaches the planets. * Galileo The Kangaroo Mom and Bard The Dragon reads a bedtime story. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Music Video: Galaxies * Galileo The Kangaroo dreams about Neptune The Turtle swims to an ocean. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Spinning UFO Top. * Galileo The Kangaroo floats in space. * Music Video: Space * Galileo's Mom tucks Galileo The Kangaroo into bed. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Spinning UFO Top. * Sky Finale * Galileo's Mom and Wellington The Cow hugging in the shower. Hilarious (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Credits * Misty The Mouse and the moon. Deleted Scenes 1 * Looking Through The Telescope * Cookie Caper * Evening Stroll Deleted Scenes 2 * Bard says Blah!!!! * Tickling * Watches The Birds * Shooting Star * Making Cookies * Bedtime Story * Dreamy Sleep * Hugging In The Shower Category:Movies Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Videos Category:2003